The biosynthesis of prophyrins, corrins, heme and chlorophyll will be studied by C13-FT NMR spectroscopy at the whole cell and cell free levels. The structure of cobalt-free corrinoids will be determined. Large samples of C12 labeled ALA and PBG will become available for studying porphyria.